


Kim, the Patient Girlfriend

by BatchSan



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Knives takes Kim shopping and Kim doesn’t murder anyone. (Not that she would…?)





	Kim, the Patient Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts:  
>  _ripped jeans_ and _F/F ship from a movie_

Kim’s already fiddling with the idea of leaving when she finally spies Knives turning the corner. There’s a small part of her that still wants her to leave before Knives spots her. The other part of her really wants to see Knives, it just wishes they hadn’t chosen to go to a mall to do it. Anyway, Kim knows it’s too late to boogey out because Knives will one hundred percent see her do it guarantee. It might lead to an argument, but more than likely, Knives would pout her to death.

Kim couldn’t do guilt. She lived with enough of it to last more than her lifetime.

“Hey! I’m so happy you’re here already!” Knives came dangerously close to squealing her words in her excitement.

“Yeah, well, hey.” Kim’s mouth felt dumb. She was really shitty at this dating thing. Maybe at this whole life thing too, but hey, at least she tried.

Knives, blessedly, didn’t seem to notice or care. “Where would you like to go first?”

“I’m not picky.” She wasn’t either, though Kim was certain she could think of ten stores she’d rather avoid.

“Okay, then we should totally head to Walmart for the lulz.”

Kim suppressed a groan. “Did you you just say ‘lulz’?”

Nodding with oblivious glee, Knives smiled at her. Kim quietly reminded herself that this was her own fault for letting herself fall victim to Knives’ cute smile and there was nothing to do but sit back and enjoy it. Together they set off for the large Walmart at the rear of the mall as Knives rattled away about the past week of her life. Seriously, the whole week, Kim thought. There was even something about sleep crumbs in her eyes on Tuesday morning and this dream where she was a Ninja Turtle. It should’ve been annoying, and it was without a doubt, but Kim didn’t mind it. Knives’ voice nicely filled the silence that Kim enjoyed residing in.

“Oh look, a new clothing store. The clothes look so cute!” Knives suddenly interrupted herself midway through a monologue about something Kevin had told Adam who told Britt and how mad it had made Jada – Kim could’ve been mistaken on the order of some of those names, and she also could’ve, definitely, even been mistaken as to whether those were the right names at all. “Let’s go in and check it out!” Knives said without any provocation.

“Sure.” Kim wasn’t against the idea, to her surprise. 

The interior of the store was on the quiet side – some soft jazz music was wafting through hidden speakers. It smelled new too, like fresh paint and hopeful optimism. There was a female clerk behind the register who smiled brightly and greeted them with a warm, _‘Welcome! Please browse about and let me know if I can help you with anything.’_ Kim was smart enough to bite back a joking remark about asking the lady for money. These new stores were often too quick on calling the police.

“O-M-G!” Knives exclaimed, going to a rack of jeans and grabbing a pair with rips horizontally descending along the front from thigh to mid-shin. “Do you think these would look good on me, Kim?”

Kim considered the question in what she hoped was a politeful manner and length of time – fifteen seconds – and shrugged. “It’s hard to say. You should try them on.”

There were dressing rooms in the back of the store that another young woman came and unlocked for Knives. She disappeared within for a few moments where Kim had to awkwardly pretend she was interested in a rack of blouses and not immediately show her prefered interest in Knives getting undressed several feet away. When Knives finally did step out, it was with an almost shy smile. “Too weird?” She asked Kim.

Kim’s eyes were drawn down to the ripped up front of Knives’ jeans. They looked wrong somehow, like it really was too many rips. Knives could’ve just rocked a pair shorts for all the rips in the jeans. Still, Kim could see that despite her question, Knives really liked the jeans. Kim could be an asshole pretty easily, almost sliding into the role like a second skin, but she wasn’t inconsiderate, especially not of her girlfriend’s feelings. Plus, it was only Kim’s opinion and Kim wasn’t exactly the queen of fashion.

“They look nice on you. Much better than what I thought they would.” There was a perverted joke that could’ve easily been added there, Kim noted, but she behaved herself.

The smile on Knives face was worth it.

“Really? Because I was worried I’d tear them when I was stepping into them but now that I have them on, they feel so nice, o-m-g.” 

“Then you should probably get them.” Kim said, encouragingly.

A giggle. “Maybe, but first I wanna try on a few other cute things I saw.”

Internal groaning/screaming. “Yeah, sure.”

In the end, Knives bought just the jeans. Kim kept her sanity by thinking of better places those rips could be on the jeans.


End file.
